


Soldier's Comin' Home

by RoseNox98



Series: Happenstance [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Omega!Levi, Soldier!Erwin, True Mates, teacher!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi deals with Erwin being gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier's Comin' Home

Erwin left two months after the night he received the letter, uniform sharp and tidy.

Levi had insisted that Erwin screw tradition and bite him then and there.

Instead he got a deep purple mark on his shoulder, and when Erwin settled in behind him while they waited for his knot to go down he had pressed tender kisses to the sore spot.

Levi wasn't even mad, he'd known why Erwin didn't do it.

The Mating bond the bite would have started would have suffered from Erwin's departure, and Levi's body would have gone haywire.

When the loneliness got to be too much Levi would go out to a bar off base with Hanji, the beta having a knack for making him forget, just for a moment, that all he had waiting at his home was an empty house and a cold bed.

The light in the darkness came in the form of letters addressed with Erwin's swirling script, at least one or two a week.

Everyday when Levi would come home to find that one had been pushed through the mail slot, his heart fluttered and a small weight lifted off his shoulders.

For the moment, Erwin was safe, Erwin was alive.

* * *

 

His first heat since Erwin left was hell, hitting him hard in the middle of the night.

His friend Mike was understanding, and agreed to cover Levi's classes at the middle school even on short notice.

The week that followed had been filled with near constant cramps, and by the time it was over Levi had thrown away two sets of sheets.

A week later, when being alone in the house finally became too much, Levi came home from work with a cat.

The big black beast followed at Levi's heels and curled against his side when he read.

Levi called it Cat for three days before settling on the name Titan.

* * *

 

He spent Thanksgiving with Hanji and Mike, misfits on a day meant for families.

"It's not even December yet," Levi commented for the fifth time when Hanji started talking about Christmas shopping.

"It's only a month away! And it's your birthday, Levi, how can you not be excited about it?"

Levi just shook his head, and didn't comment how it would be hard to go through that day when Erwin was gone.

 

* * *

 The letters came, two a week, right up until the week of Christmas.

Every day when Levi came home to a pile of mail scattered on the floor just inside the door he would look through it, his heart sinking a little when he didn't see Erwin's handwriting.

His sadness must have been detectable by the 12 year olds in his class, because on more than one occasion a student would bring him cookies they'd made the night before, or drawings they had made for him.

School was let out two days before Christmas, and even though Levi wasn't fired up about the holiday, he still bought Hanji and Mike a bag of chocolate each.

When Christmas morning came Levi hardly had the strength of will to drag himself out of bed.

Hanji and Mike had stopped in the night before, each of them placing a gift under the tree for Levi, and had shown themselves out with the spiked eggnog took its toll on Levi and he stumbled up to his room.

Levi didn't even give the tree a second look as he went to make coffee, taking a big, steaming mug of the dark liquid back to the living room with him.

When he looked at the tree, his eyes landed on three gifts that were most certainly not there when he'd gone to bed.

Setting his cup down, Levi walked over the the twinkling tree and knelt down, picking up the card sitting on top of the stack of presents, Erwin's handwriting on the envelope.

His heart beating faster, Levi carefully opened the card.

"Merry Christmas, Levi," Erwin had written on the inside of the brightly colored card, signing 'with love' and a heart.

Setting the card to the side, Levi picked up the top box, small and light in his hands.

Inside was a small strawberry made of blown glass, and Levi huffed out a laugh.

Putting it back in the padded box, Levi saw a second letter.

It was a card, a cartoon cake on the front. "Happy Birthday, Love," Erwin had written,  signing off with two hearts at the bottom.

Gift number two was a book, _One Thousand Ways to Clean Almost Anything_.

Levi almost resisted on flipping through the book until he saw a piece of paper sticking out of it like a bookmark.

Turning to that page Levi swiped at his eyes, a smile on his face. "How to remove wine stains" the top of the page proclaimed with bold letters. "This would have been good it know," Erwin had said, handwriting not as neat as the others but no less beautiful.

The card on top of the biggest box was light blue, "Happy Anniversary, Levi. I love you."

A tear fell, smudging the row of hearts at the bottom of the card.

The thick, dark red sweater looked just like the one Erwin had seen him eyeing soon after they had gotten together, and Levi pulled it over his head at once, feeling warmer than he had since his Alpha left. There, at the bottom of the box, was a letter, crisp white like all the rest.

Levi moved to sit on the couch, not caring that Titan was shredding wrapping paper all over the room or that fact that he still had two more gifts to open.

Levi read the letter three times before getting up to pen his reply, wanting to get it in the mail at once.

Once the letter was addressed and ready to go, Levi opened Mike and Hanji's gifts.

The thick novel from Mike was the last book in a series he was reading, and Levi couldn't wait to curl up with it, a nice cup of coffee at his side.

Hanji's gift of a rather large dildo, complete with fake knot, made him laugh.

 

* * *

 

Overtime the loneliness got easy to live with, only hitting really hard at night, when Levi had to face the fact that he was alone and that Erwin's scent was gone from his pillow.

The only comfort was the box of letters he kept under the bed and the picture of Erwin from the day he left on Levi's bedside table.

Eleven long months after Erwin left, Levi was in his class, explaining the same point for the third time.

"All you have to do is carry the six and add it here-"  
He was cut off by a knock on the door, and he turned before the door even opened, the smell coming from the hall the same one he had been longing for for nearly a year.

The chalk fell from his hand when Erwin stepped inside the room, eyes older than they had been the day he left, but full of just as much love.

"Hello, Levi."

His voice washed over Levi and the Omega realized he was shaking, eyes wide.

Like he'd been shocked, Levi lurched forward, practically jumping into Erwin's arms.

Erwin hissed at the sudden contact but wrapped his one arm around Levi's back, hugging his trembling Omega tightly as the first rough sob tore itself from Levi's throat.

His class watched, stunned, as their teacher cried into the soldier's neck, hands fisted in the back of Erwin's jacket like he was scared he'd vanish.

Levi pulled back just enough to address the class when the bell rang.

"No homework today, class dismissed."

Levi waited until all the kids had filed out before locking the door to the classroom, hardly having the time to turn around before Erwin was wrapping his arm around him again, nose pressed to Levi's throat.

"God, Levi I missed you so much."

Levi's breath hitched, but he pushed down the urge to cry.

He cupped Erwin's face, lifting his head up until he could meet his eyes. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but they were both smiling so much that they couldn't.

Erwin pressed his forehead against Levi's, eyes closing.

"I love you, Levi," Erwin whispered, and Levi was finally able to press a kiss to the side of Erwin's mouth. "I love you, too," he barely managed to say before Erwin was kissing him again, pressing him back against the wall beside the door.

Erwin's hands found his waist, thinner than it had been when he left, and he made a small sound against Levi's mouth as he pressed them closer, bodies flush together as Erwin licked into his mouth, kissing him like he was trying to make up for the last eleven months all at once.

When they had to pull back to breathe Erwin hugged him again.

"Are you done here?" Erwin asked into Levi's neck.

"Yeah, that was my last class of the day."

Erwin smiled against him.

"Take me home, Levi?"

Smiling up at his Alpha, Levi took his hand.

"Of course."


End file.
